Man, I Hate You
by Auraize
Summary: TenTen notes the reasons why she loves and hates Neji. A day with a Naruto married couple. NejiTen, prepare for insane insanity. :


**Hello! Uh…sorry it took you so long. I was busy with schoolwork, family, and internet connection problems. Laugh out loud please. It's a bit short…it's not **_**exactly**_** lemon here, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't friggin' own Naruto. WARNING: Insanity ahead.**

_**Man, I Hate You**_

_TenTen notes the reasons why she loves (and hates) Neji. A day with a Naruto married couple._

……………

Twilight was still visible but the sky had little brightness. It shone over Konoha, waking the villagers along with the chirps of birds.

TenTen fluttered her eyes open. Oh, yes, she just _had_ to see the time.

_Damn fast…It's still 3 AM. Eyes sleep! _She tried to return back to dreamland, but when she's awake, she's awake. "Argh!" TenTen silently cursed. She tried to stand up, but something was forcing her back. Slim arms encircled her waist.

"Mmhmm…" Neji groaned. He pulled TenTen back and turned her around to face him.

Neji's face was peaceful, angelic, and…_striking_.

"Neji…" TenTen called, trying to wake her beloved husband. If they stay like that, she might never get up. _You're such an angel…That's why I love ya so much._

"Wake up."

"TenTen. It's _3_. Too early, so go back to sleep."

"I can't." TenTen whispered, embarrassed. "Here."

Neji pulled TenTen's head closer to him and let her snuggle. "Sleep…" and Neji was back to sleep again.

His pure, sweet, _masculine_ scent put her to sleep. Gosh, TenTen.

2 hours passed, and TenTen still wasn't awake. Neji had received an urgent letter from the Hokage.

_A mission…_ He thought.

"No, Shuriken, don't eat Kunai-Chan…" TenTen muttered. Having a nightmare before 9:30 am is…odd.

After a few minutes of dreaming about her kunai getting eaten by her shuriken, she shot her eyes open and got out of bed.

"Neji!" She shouted. But Neji had already left.

"Damn…I told you to wake me up!" She yelled to no one in particular. Oh, but wait, there is treasure over there~!

Neji had already prepared food. He left a note.

_Panda,_

_Tsunade-sama gave me a mission. I'll be back around 6. Be careful. I know you always are…_

_Love,_

_Neji._

"A mission, eh?" She muttered to herself. She grimaced. What is she being frustrated about? It's always like this. Mission here, mission there, Hyuuga business here, other stuff there…

TenTen sighed. She began to eat the food that Neji had prepared.

"ARGH!" It was 5:30 PM and TenTen was bored. You know what happens when she's bored, right? Yes. She goes _bananas_.

"Neji! When the fuck are you going to come home?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Good gravy, Neji, how could you possibly marry this kind of woman? Oh, well, TenTen has her "angelic" sides, too, you know. She's cute, beautiful, strong, and is the most _perfect_ woman for Neji.

As if on time, Neji appeared, closing the door, right before TenTen was going to have an outburst.

"TenTen?" Neji greeted with a puzzled expression. TenTen gasped dramatically and hugged Neji. "Neji! You don't know how dreadful it is to live here…all alone…" TenTen said with oh-so-innocent eyes.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you…"

"BORED TO HELL!!!" TenTen exhaustedly roared with her arms slightly stretched out, looking upwards, as though pleading the gods from above.

Neji ran a hand through his silky, long, ebony hair. "I thought so. But…when I'm sent on missions, you always have something to do."

"My friends are out. I trained, then got tired, then got bored, then ate chocolates, then got bored, then cleaned weapons, then go-"

"TenTen, just tell me, why are you like this today?" Neji asked calmly and pronounced each word as clearly as doable for TenTen to understand.

"I'll tell you later." She calmly replied.

…

…

…

…

…

You don't know how crazy I am narrating this story. It freaks me out.

From outside Neji and TenTen's house, you can hear _a lot_ of things you should forget.

_A lot_, okay? _A lot._

……………

**Corny ending if you ask me. Well, I'm kind of in a hurry, because I'll be posting an IchiRuki one-shot right after this.**

**~Roseau (My penname changed) **


End file.
